


Schließ' deine Augen

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x23, Brotherly Affection, Brothers keeper, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mark of Cain, Memories, Sam-Centric
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Sam muss einsehen, dass er den Kampf um seinen Bruder und gegen das Kainsmal verloren hat. Er kniet nun vor Dean und erwartet seinen Tod.





	

Sam musste einsehen, dass er verloren hatte. Nicht nur den Kampf gegen Dean, nein sondern den Kampf gegen das Kainsmal. Dean hatte einen Pakt mit dem Tod geschlossen, damit er der Welt nicht mehr schaden kann, aber dafür musste Sam sterben. Sam war eigentlich nicht bereit aufzugeben, aber er wusste auch nicht, was er mehr tun sollte, so kniete er nun vor seinem großen Bruder. Bereit sein Leben und das Leben seines Bruder zum Wohle der Menschheit aufzugeben.

 

„Tu es!“ Sams Stimme war fester, als er erwartet hatte. Mit Schrecken musste er mit Ansehen, wie der Tod Dean seine Sense reichte. „Bitte. Erweise mir die Ehre.“ Sam war davon ausgegangen, dass der Tod höchstpersönlich ihn holen würde. Als er nach den Aufgaben im Koma lag, war der Tod auch pesönlich gekommen um ihn zu holen, doch offensichtlich sollte er durch die Hand von Dean sterben. Dean hatte ihn immer beschützt, nun würde er ihm den Tod bringen. Dad hat sich geirrt. Dean muss mich nicht töten, weil er mich nicht retten kann, sondern weil ich ihn nicht retten kann. Schoss es Sam durch den Kopf. Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass sich dass Blatt so wendet?

 

Sam fiel es schwer zu atmen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Tränen zurückhalten. Jede Faser in seinem Körper wehrte sich dagegen, hier einfach nur zu knien und den Tod zu erwarten, aber er wusste, dass es das einzige war, was er jetzt noch für Dean und die Menschheit tun konnte. Er hatte versagt. Sam hob seinen Blick zu seinem Bruder. Er schaute zu ihm auf, wie er es sein ganzes Leben lang getan hatte. Er nickte Dean zu. Ein letzter Gruß, eine Aufforderung. Er spürte, wie eine Träne sein Gesicht hinunter lief.

 

„Schließ' deine Augen“, forderte Dean ihn auf. Sam musste an die vielen Male denken, als Dean zu ihm das gleiche gesagte hatte, immer mit dem Versprechen, dass alles gut werden würde, wenn er sie wieder öffnete.

 

_Sam saß auf dem Motelbett. Die Knien dicht an seinen Körper gedrängt. Er umarmte seine Beine. Nur so konnte er das Zittern ein wenig kontrollieren. Dad war seit zwei Wochen nicht nach Hause gekommen. Seit einer Woche hatte er sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Und heute in den Nachrichten haben sie berichtet, dass in Kentucky, also dort wo Dad gerade jagte, ein Mensch von einem noch nicht näher identifizierten Tier getötet wurde. Die Beschreibung hatte gepasst. Seitdem hatte Sam unbeschreibliche Angst. Sollte er wirklich mit neun Jahren seinen Vater auch noch verlieren? Was würde dann aus Dean und ihm werden? Dean hatte die Nachrichten noch nicht gesehen. Er hatte länger Schule und war direkt danach zu Kelly gegangen um mit ihr zu lernen. Sam war also ganz allein in diesem Motelzimmer. Was wenn das Jugendamt schon auf dem Weg zu ihm war und er Dean nie wieder sehen würde? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn irgendein Monster gerade auf dem Weg zum ihm war? Sam hatte einfach nur Angst, so unbeschreibliche Angst. Plötzlich machte sich etwas an dem Schloss zu schaffen. Sam erstarrte vor Angst. Die Waffe, die Dad ihm gegeben hatte, lag unter seinem Kissen, aber er gelähmt, konnte nicht danach greifen. Sein Leben würde jetzt und hier enden, da war er sich sicher. Er wünschte sich nochmal Dean sehen zu können. Langsam schob die Tür sich auf. Sam vergrub sein Gesicht in den Freiraum zwischen seinen Knien und seinem Oberkörper, er wollte nicht sehen, was ihn fressen wird. Jetzt zitterte er unkontrolliert. Als er etwas auf seiner Schulter spürte, schrie er in Panik auf. „Hey. Ich bin's nur.“ Die Stimme seines Bruders holte Sam aus ein wenig aus seiner Panik. Er hob den Kopf. Dean stand neben den Bett und sah ihn verwirrt und besorgt an. „Alles gut bei dir?“, fragte er. Sam erzählte von den Nachrichten und von seiner Angst, Dad sei etwas passiert. „Vergiss nicht, dass Dad ein Held ist und Helden sterben nicht. Aber jetzt sollten wir essen.“ Dean hielt eine Tüte mit Burgern hoch. Sam nahm nur wenige Bissen, er hatte keinen Hunger. Normalerweise brachte sich Sam selbst ins Bett, doch heute war es anders. Er musste Dean nicht sagen, dass er ihn brauchte, Dean wusste es einfach. Dean deckte Sam zu und strich ihm noch einmal durchs Haar. „Schließ' deine Augen. Schlaf eine Runde. Morgen ist alles wieder gut.“, sagte er dann. Und tatsächlich am nächsten Morgen rief Dad an. Es war alles wieder gut._

 

Nur dieses Mal würde es nicht so sein. Wenn er seine Augen jetzt schließt, wird er sie nicht mehr öffnen. Er konnte sie noch nicht schließen. Er brauchte noch einen Moment in dieser Welt, einen letzten Moment mit einem Bruder, der sich gerade so gar nicht verhielt, wie sein großer Bruder.

 

„Sammy, schließ deine Augen!“, forderte Dean ihn nochmal auf. Sam fielen die Bilder in seiner Jackentasche ein. Vorsichtig griff er in die Jackeninnentasche „Warte! Nimm diese Bilder. Und eines Tages, wenn du deinen Weg zurück findest, lass dich von diesen leiten . Und sie können dir helfen, dich zu erinnern, wie es ist gut zu sein,... wie es ist geliebt zu werden.“ Sorgfältig legte Sam die Bilder auf den Boden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dean irgendwann verstehen könnte, was er eben gesagt hatte. Dean sah auf einmal nicht mehr so entschlossen aus. Sam konnte sehen, dass ihn etwas berührt, dass er ins hadern geriet.

 

„Es ist deine Familie, du musst fortfahren, Dean“, mischte sich der Tod ein. Sam versuchte die Anwesenheit des Reiters zu ignorieren. Er wollte die letzten Momente seines Lebens, die letzten mit seinem Bruder genießen. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass er genug Zeit gewinnen, konnte, damit Rowena doch noch das Mal entfernen würde können.

 

„Tu es. Oder ich werde es machen.“ Mit diesen Worten hatre der Tod alle von Sams Hoffnungen auf Rettung in letzter Minute zu nichte gemacht. Dean schaute ihn wieder an. Sam würde Dean gerne noch so viel sagen, aber er traute seiner Stimme nicht mehr. Er atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch. Er nickte Dean zu, damit dieser wusste, dass er immer noch zu seiner Entscheidung stand. Mittlerweile hatte er die komplette Umgebung ausgeblendet und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Dean. Er war auf ein seltsame Weise dankbar, dass Dean ihn töten wird. Dean wird es schnell tun. Und kein Monster wird sich damit brüsten können einen der Winchersterbrüder getötet zu haben. Dean wird das letzte sein, was er auf diese Erde sieht. Sam musste daran denken, wie er in Cold Oak zum ersten Mal gestorben war. Auch da war Dean bei ihm, auch da war er das letzte, was Sam von dieser Welt gesehen hatte. Es tröstete ihn. Er wird nicht allein sein. Er schaute Dean tief in die Augen, versuchte ihm all das zu vermitteln und er sah in Deans Augen nicht weniger Emotionen.

 

„Vergib mir“. Sam hatte seinem Bruder bereits vor langer Zeit vergeben. Wie könnte er im Angesicht seines Todes Dean nicht alles vergeben? Er hoffte nur, dass Dean ihm auch vergeben konnte. Dean hob die Sense an. Jetzt schloss Sam seine Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wann ihn der tödliche Hieb traf, er wollte Dean den Ausdruck seiner sterbenden Augen ersparen. Anders als die anderen Male, als Dean ihm versprochen hatte, alles wird wieder gut, wenn er die Augen wieder aufmachte, wusste er, dieses Mal, es würde nichts gut werden. Er würde sterben. Durch die Sense des Reiters Tod. Damit gab es keine Hoffnung auf Wiederkehr. Zum allerletzten Mal liefen die Highlights seines Lebens vor seinem inneren Auge ab, in denen Dean immer wieder eine Hauptrolle spielte.

 

_Er sah sich mit Dean auf der Rückbank des Impalas gekuschelt. Es war einer seiner ersten bewussten Erinnerungen. Er sah sich mit Dean ihre Initialen in den Impala ritzen. Er sah sich mit Dean mit Wald raufen, damals noch unbeschwert. Seinen ersten Schultag, seine erste Freundin, seiner erster Kuss, seine Aufnahme in Stanford, Jessica, John, der aus der Hölle entstiegen ist, das Wiedersehen mit Dean, als dieser der Hölle entkam, die Begegnung mit seinen Eltern in der Vergangenheit, dazwischen immer wieder Dean. Die langen Fahrten im Impala, die vielen kleinen und großen Streiche, die sich gespielten hatten, die Nächte, in denen sie einfach nur die Sterne beobachtet hatten, die Spiele, die sie zusammen gesehen hatten, die Biere, die sie zusammen getrunken haben. All die Bilder waren getragen von einer unbändigen Liebe zu Dean._

 

Er spürte den Windzug der Klinge, bereitete sich auf den Schmerz vor, der niemals kam.

##    
  


 


End file.
